The present invention relates to a trap for catching animals. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trap for capturing small animals such as mice, rats, voles, shrews, or moles in a head or body hold.
Traditionally traps for catching small animals are either arresting traps or killing traps. The classic mouse trap comprises a spring-activated bow arm on a wooden base. A bait is secured to the base so that when the bait is taken, a locking bar is triggered and the bow arm pivots rapidly to engage the mouse between the bow arm and the base. This type of trap suffers from the disadvantage that it may or may not kill the trapped animal, depending upon the orientation of the animal to the base at the time the bow arm is triggered. The traditional trap is also deficient in that it may cause considerable pain and suffering to the trapped animal if it fails to kill the animal. The traditional mouse trap may be dangerous to children and pets, since the bait is in plain view and accessible.
A further disadvantage of the traditional mouse trap is that because the bow arm must pivot through almost 180 degrees before capturing the animal, a quick and alert mouse has enough time to escape before the trap closes. Most commercially available traps suffer from the disadvantage that such traps must be baited and set by the user, and the baiting and setting of a trap can injure the user if he is not extremely careful.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a trap for catching animals which securely engages the animal when the trigger is released.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a humane animal trap which causes certain and swift death to the trapped animal by either breaking the neck of the trapped animal or asphyxiating the trapped animal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a humane animal trap which is inexpensive to produce, efficient in its action, which requires no baiting or setting, and which can be discarded together with the body of the trapped animal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a trap for small animals which is safe when used in areas where children or pets are likely to be.
There and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become evident in light of the following detailed description.